daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunset Shimmer
Sunset Shimmer is a female unicorn pony-turned-human and a main character in the Equestria Girls franchise, initially appearing as the main antagonist of My Little Pony Equestria Girls. She is a student at Canterlot High School, a former student of Princess Celestia, and a rhythm guitarist for the Rainbooms. She has a crush on Preacher Crow from "Dumbo (1941)," although she's in love with Flash Sentry from the human world. Attire Sunset wears a magenta halter shirt with a red and yellow sun on it and a black halterneck strap on her neck, and orange skirt with a yellow stripe and a purple stripe on it, black wristbands with magenta studs on each of them, and black boots with magenta flame markings on them as a human. When she goes swimming, she wears a black two-piece swimsuit with a yellow and white sun on the front, a gold diamond gem on the front of her top, a gold diamond gem on the left, and gold studs on both the bust hem and the waist hem, a yellow, orange, and red tri-colored sarong with dark red flame markings, three gold bracelets on her left wrist, a black silk ribbon armband, a black string necklace with a red jewel pendant, and sometimes wears yellow flip flop sandals. At bedtime, Sunset wears a magenta pajama shirt with 3/4-length sleeves, a red neck rim, and a red and yellow sun emblem on the front and magenta long pajama pants with orange and yellow striped ankle rims, and sometimes wears magenta slippers. Going trick-or-treating, Sunset wears a rock star costume that consists of black star-shaped sunglasses with yellow lenses, a white tank top, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and brown boots on her back hooves as a pony. She also carries a fake microphone. Her Halloween costume is a Red Hot Riding Hood (showgirl) costume that consists of a white sleeveless dress (that resembles a strapless, skintight swimsuit) with matching frills on it, a matching choker, hair-bow, and pumps. Her alternate Halloween costume as a human is a Daphne Blake costume that consists of a lavender hairband, a lime green kerchief around her neck, a purple long-sleeved mini dress with lavender neck rims and stripes on the skirt, pink stockings, and lavender high-heeled shoes with butterflies on them. While playing in the snow, Sunset wears a magenta snowsuit with an Eskimo hood, orange mittens and matching boots as a pony. As a human, she wears a magenta coat, matching snow pants, red mittens, a yellow scarf, a red snow hat with a yellow pom-pom, and black boots while playing in the snow. Friends *Minnie Mouse *Alice Liddell *Wendy Darling *Olivia Flaversham *Lilo Pelekai *Kairi *Amy Rose *Kilala Reno *Susan Test *Namine *Viper *Rapunzel *Anna *Merida *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow *Preacher Crow (boyfriend) *Glasses Crow *Straw Hat Crow *Fat Crow *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Flash Sentry (boyfriend In the human world) *Spike *Discord *Colgate (Minuette) *Capper *Princess Celestia *Princess Cadence *Princess Luna *Shining Armor *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Starlight Glimmer *Tempest Shadow *Trixie *Zecora *Comet Tail *Soarin *Braeburn *Pokey Pierce *Caramel *Thunderlane Enemies *The Mane Seven (formerly) *Discord (formerly) *Tempest Shadow (formerly) *Starlight Glimmer (formerly) *Trixie (formerly) *Adagio Dazzle *Aria Blaze *Sonata Dusk *Flim and Flam *Decepticolt *Goldcap *King Sombra *Mane-iac *Nightmare Moon *Queen Chrysalis *Storm King *Tirek *Zappityhoof Trivia *Rarity’s favorite things to do in the snow are build a fort or igloo and have a snowball fight with her friends, Timothy, and the crows. *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is fireball, which is Mexican vanilla ice cream combined with fireball whiskey and crushed Ferrara Red Hots cinnamon. Category:Unicorns Category:My Little Pony characters Category:Light Amber Category:Cyan Blue Category:Red Category:Light Yellow Category:Fireball Category:Girls Category:Non Disney Characters Category:Non Disney Heroes Category:Non-Troublemakers